Love, Fur, and Teeth
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Taiya has just moved to Japan, little does she know, Kagome and the others have awaited her arrival. She has a destiny to fullfill and only she can do it. She get's kidnaped by Koga and feeling's begin to develop between them. KogTai, InuKag, MirSan.
1. Welcome to Japan!

**Love, Fur, and Teeth**

* * *

A/N- This is an idea I've had for awhile, I hope you like it! Also I don't own InuYasha, '_I wish I did!_'

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan!

"Now how many times do we have to go over this Taiya, just because we move so much and you skip from school to school, doesn't mean you won't make friends. Now young lady, get out of this car and go into that school this instant!" The man behind the wheel of the car growled angrily as he glared at the woman that still sat next to him. Taiya sighed loudly as she pulled her backpack on, '_why me?_' she asked herself as she wrapped her hand about the car doors' handle. "Yes father," pulling the latch she looked away her heart sinking, sliding out of the car with slowed movements Taiya shut the door roughly, turning about she glared back at her still angry father.

Watching as her father drove away, Taiya shook her head in sheer distaste it just seemed so unfair, turning about she directed her attentions to the school that sat before her. Letting out another depressed filled sigh she began walking up the steps towards the school entrance. Other students filed past her at a much more hurried pace, but she was oblivious to everything, lost in her thoughts she walked forward eyes focused at her feet.

She could still remember all the school's she had attended over the last eight years,

'_The first time this happened I was in fourth grade, mother had come down with an illness and had to be moved to a medical center in Ohio, I still don't get why we had to move automatically. Mom's been sick as far back as I can remember, something dealing with a difficult birth, I've always blamed myself even though I don't know the particular's. Since then, year after year we've moved from place to place, I'm getting so sick of it! We moved all over the US seeking better treatment, until we moved here, Japan. I don't even know the language completely, so why the hell did we have to move here, of all places!_'

Screaming at herself in her mind Taiya was too out of it to notice a woman approaching her at top speed, before either knew what had happened they had collided! Taiya had not only been knocked out of her thoughts but off her feet, opening her eyes after the impact Taiya saw that all her folders had flown out of her backpack. Cursing angrily under her breath she bent to start picking them up when she felt a hand hit hers, glancing out of the corner of her eye Taiya studied the form that was bent next to her. It was a woman that looked about her age, '_Hmmm, 16 maybe 17_' mumbled her thoughts, the woman had raven black hair that hung over her shoulders while she gathered Taiya's things. She was in the same uniform that Taiya wore, but there was something about her that felt so familiar to Taiya, unable to place her finger on it Taiya stood up as the woman did the same.

Smiling warmly the woman handed Taiya her things, "Sorry about that, I…" Trailing off the woman started staring directly at Taiya, feeling suddenly uncomfortable Taiya grabbed her things and ran towards the school. '_What was that all about, and why was she staring at me like that?_' moving into the building Taiya made her way down the hall quickly, heading towards the principals office. Her father had made sure to bring her by a month before school had started, so that she would know where to go.

Reaching the office Taiya glanced unconsciously behind her, feeling this nagging at the back of her mind, like someone was following her. Shaking her head at that renegade thought Taiya approached the front desk, a woman glanced up at her smiling, "May I help you miss?" Pulling a slip of paper out of her pocket Taiya handed it to the lady, "Ah! Miss. Jacobs, is that correct?" glancing from the paper to Taiya the lady picked up a pen. "Yes, I'm new here and I was wondering who my homeroom teacher is, I haven't found out yet," shifting nervously Taiya rapped her fingers against her leg, waiting for a reply.

Riffling through a couple draws the woman finally turned about, after scribbling a few words on some paper she handed it to Taiya, "Here you go, Mr. Ichi will be waiting." Nodding her head in thanks Taiya took the paper and walked back out into the hall, there was only a few other students about as the bell rang calling classes to order, '_just great, my first day at a new school and I'm late. Damn it all!_' Slightly crumpling the piece of paper, Taiya made her way down the hall, glancing at each sign to find Mr. Ichi's classroom.

Finally, after wandering about for several minutes Taiya finally found her classroom, taking a deep breath and plastering a fake smile to her face she pulled the door open. As if on cue all eyes turned to focus upon her as she walked into the room, seeing the teacher standing at the back of the room Taiya immediately walked towards him. While she passed down the rows of desks she saw that same woman from before, the one that had run into her, looking away quickly Taiya stopped before the teacher. Giving a slight bow Taiya handed the paper up to him, seeing his eyes widen with interest and confusion, he took the note.

After scanning it quickly he folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket, "Welcome to my class miss. Jacobs, as you see we were about to start an assignment, so take your seat. It's over there, next to miss. Higurashi," pointing towards the direction she had just come from, Taiya nodded her head and turned about. Looking to where he had pointed her eyes widened and she froze, her seat was right next to the women from before. Dreading this greatly Taiya walked over and sat down tentatively, keeping her gaze focused on anything but the woman next to her, Taiya heard the teacher begin talking. "Alright, Mr. Takeda get the light's!"

Once the lights were off Taiya felt a tug on her right arm, glancing to her side she was greeted by a smiling face, it was that woman. " Sorry again about earlier, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just admiring that birthmark of yours." The woman's words confused Taiya as she knit her brows together, "You saw my birthmark, I don't think that's possible, I covered my birthmark with make-up so there's no way you could have seen it." The woman's smile increased as she wrote something on a piece of paper, after folding it she set it upon Taiya's desk and turned her attention back to the teacher.

Curious, Taiya unfolded the paper and read the quickly scrawled words,

'_I'm Kagome Higurashi, I've got some important information to tell you about that birthmark of yours, meet me at the front of the school when school gets out and I'll tell you. By the way, I didn't know for sure if you had a birthmark or not, so that was a little foul play on my part, sorry! Kagome._'

Taiya folded the paper back up and stuffed it in her pant's pocket, '_should I meet with her…she seems serious about it, ah to heck with it! What can I loose…_' sighing to herself she rested her elbows upon her desk and paid attention to the teacher as he had them write notes.

After school had ended Taiya was making her way out of the school when the woman, Kagome, came up along side her. "Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me about my birthmark, what's so special about it?" Taiya grumbled slightly as she stopped, '_I had almost forgot about her, damn it!_' "It's quite simple actually, you're the one, you have the mark of a sealing priestess." Kagome calmly replied as she adjusted her backpack, "Exuse me, a sealing what?" Taiya raised her eyebrows at Kagome's straight to the point reply.

* * *

A/N- I cut this slightly because the next part is rather long and starts on a whole new subject than school. Hope I get it up soon! Review if you want to it would be highly apreaciated! See Yah in the next Chapter! 


	2. Meeting the Inutatchi

Love, Fur, and Teeth

* * *

A/N- Sigh..0 reviews..oh well. I made a promise to finish every story I write, so I am going to do so!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Inutatchi

Kagome explained quickly and Taiya could hardly believe most of it, so after a long discussion they came to a truce. Kagome would show Taiya that what she said was real and Taiya would join them in their travels in the feudal era. After running with Kagome clear across town they finally reached their destination, Kagome's house, the Higurashi shrine. They hurried up all the steps leading to Kagome's home and headed right towards the middle building. Taiya looked around as she followed Kagome and saw a nice clean yard with three buildings, and a very large tree. As she looked at the tree something about it seemed very familiar, as if she had seen it somewhere before. Before Taiya could think about it too much they had reached the house, Kagome opened the door and pulled Taiya inside after her, "I'm home! Mom! Where's Grampa?" A woman, apparently her mother, came walking out of the kitchen; "He's near the old-bone eaters well. And why aren't you at school young lady?"

"I found her mom. The sealing priestess. I'm going to take her to meet the others, Taiya would you give my mom your phone number?" replied Kagome excitedly. Taiya only nodded my head and wrote it on a slip of paper and handed it to Kagome's mom. "We'll be back in a few days! See yah latter mom, say bye to Sota for me!" said Kagome, and then she drug Taiya out of the house and towards another building. "What are we doing going into a well anyway...I mean, isn't there something else?" Taiya asked, beginning to get worried. " I'll explain it all later, right now I'm taking you to meet a few friends of mine, don't worry! " answered Kagome smiling again as they reached the doors of the next building.

Kagome opened the doors and they walked inside, she then shut the door and said "Grampa? Are you in here?" It was fairly dark but Taiya could make out the shape of a square well, and the form of an old man, who turned to face them while saying, "Hello Kagome, all your stuff is packed and ready! Oh, and who is this you have with you?" "This is Taiya, she's the binding priestess. I'm taking her to meet the others! Taiya, this is my Grampa, he's a little nuts but he's alright," Kagome laughed a little. "Really? Well that didn't take long did it. It's nice to meet you Taiya, I hope you'll get along well with the others. I'll see you later then," said her Grampa as he left through the door leaving Kagome and Taiya all alone in the room. "Well, let's get going then," said Kagome picking up a stuffed backpack and pulling Taiya with her towards the well. Kagome then got ready to jump into the well and said "Hold on!" and with that they both jumped!

Once they landed Kagome began climbing out of the well and Taiya followed her, once she was out of the well she turned to ask Kagome what was going on but instead Taiya saw a guy standing there. She couldn't stop staring at him, his ears, his outfit, his claws, and his hair. '_Who is this guy and why does he look like a dog!_' Taiya questioned herself as Kagome said "Taiya, I'd like you to meet InuYasha. InuYasha, this is Taiya, the binding priestess! InuYasha here is a half-demon, if you haven't noticed that already. " Taiya raised her eyebrows thinking '_where the heck am I? Some kind of dream world?_' "So she is the binding priestess? Hmmm, well personally I don't like the looks of her. Is she trustworthy?" asked InuYasha skeptically.

"And what's wrong with me? I at least look normal, unlike you dog boy!" replied Taiya angrily, '_who is he to judge my appearance!_' "Dog Boy! Why you little..." said InuYasha, trailing off as he began to draw his sword. "Sit Boy!" yelled Kagome, as soon as she uttered those words InuYasha suddenly flew at the ground face first, unable to stop himself in time. Taiya couldn't help but laugh at him and he growled out, "why Kagome?" "Now, InuYasha, that's no way to treat a lady, especially one so pretty! Hello Taiya, I am the monk Miroku and by any chance would you mind bearing my child?" said a guy in monks robes as he approached me.

"Huh?" questioned Taiya, confused. "Don't mind him, he asks ever girl he meets that question. I am Sango the demon slayer and this is my friend Kilala, she is a demon cat and she's very friendly!" said a woman as she slapped Miroku on the back of his head, and sure enough next to her was a small cat. "It's a pleasure, to meet..." Taiya began but was interrupted by a young boys voice that said, "Hey! Don't forget about me!" "We would never forget you Shippo!" said Kagome picking up a little kid. But when Taiya got a better look at him, she saw that he had fox feet and a big and bushy foxtail! "Hi Taiya I'm Shippo!" said the kid, Taiya then replied "Hello Shippo, uh... are you a fox demon?"

"Yes, I am! You're the first person to ever say that in barely meeting me. I like you!" cried Shippo leaping at Taiya quickly. She caught him and was really surprised when he began hugging her softly. Taiya smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek saying, "That's for being so sweet to me, you little cutie!" Shippo's eyes grew large and his face went all red, Miroku then walked closer and asked " Can I have a kiss too? Please!" Taiya raised her eyebrows and said, "uh... sure?" She then leaned in and kissed his cheek quickly and then she pulled back. Miroku was smiling dreamily and Sango's face was reddened, she then smacked him on the back of the head angrily.

Miroku then asked, " What was that for?" "To stop those lecherous thoughts of yours! It was just a friendly kiss nothing more so stop acting so ... oh, just forget it!" complained Sango. "Sango?" asked Miroku seriously. Sango looked at him, "Yes?" "You know your the only one for me, there's no need to be jealous." replied Miroku grabbing Sango's hand and rubbing it against the side of his face. Sango began to growl and slapped Miroku hard on his cheek then she turned away angrily. "Are they always this way?" Taiya asked Shippo. "Yes! Kagome and InuYasha are the same way too, madly in love!" answered Shippo shaking his head disappointedly.

"What did you say you little runt?" growled InuYasha angrily punching Shippo. Kagome cried out, "Stop it Inu Yasha!" And then those two began arguing. Taiya shook her head and then she felt something weird, yet very familiar! It was far away, but it felt so real even at this distance! "Do you feel that?" she asked aloud. "Feel what?" replied Shippo. "I don't know but it's far over there!" replied Taiya, pointing. "It's gotta be a jewel shard!" said InuYasha excitedly. "A jewel what?" Taiya questioned confused.

" This is what he means!" said Kagome pulling out a small jar that had four small slivers in it. Taiya felt the same feeling coming from those slivers as she did the feeling in the distance. "Yeah that's what I sence there's three of those slivers far over there!" she said pointing again. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto his back while Taiya watched confused. "Here, we had best keep up, unless we fall behind." Taiya looked to her side to see Miroku holding his hand out. Taiya took it and was pulled onto Kilala in her larger form. Once all of them were situated, they speed off after the others.

* * *

A/N- Sigh..another chapter done...oh well...TO HELL WITH IT! Review or don't, this story's going to be completed! Ja Ne! 


End file.
